fallout11tyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Brothers Spoonfield
|image = File:Guard.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |caption = |Row 1 title =Location |Row 1 info =Spoonfield Manor |Row 2 title = Given by |Row 2 info = Lord Spoonfield III Nitpicker |Row 3 title = Reward |Row 3 info = £1000 600xp |Row 5 title =Leads to |Row 5 info =The M60 }} Briefing "...Smells like charcoal... Oh, you're back! Good. We've got your next target. His name is Mr. 75. He's Mr. Wolf's brother. If you can kill him, it'll draw Wolfy out of the woodwork. And then... we strike!" -Nitpicker "Excellent idea Nitpicker, you tell me you know his location? And what is the status of Mr.Wolf?" -Lord Spoonfield "Well... uh... Werewolfs are invulnerable to fire. We just burned down the house to piss him off. It seemed like a good idea. Draw him out of hiding, then kill him with my "Secret Weapon X". -Nitpicker "Is that another one of your 'side projects', Nitpicker?" -Lord Spoonfield "..." -Nitpicker "Nitpicker? I don't pay you for 'side projects', but I'll overlook it this time, so please, do tell." -Lord Spoonfield "Okay. Secret Weapon X is a highly destructive weapon, currently in prototypical stages. It's not ready yet. But, I can give you this. Use it to kill Mr. 75. That should buy us some time. Don't lose it. It's... uh... sentimental." -Nitpicker "Mr. 75 is only 1/4 wolf, so he isn't as tough as his brother. The complex he is hiding in is well guarded, and there are many traps in place. He's probably got the whole base on alert, due to the attack on his brother. Now, get to it, unless there is anything more you wish to share, Nitpicker?" -Lord Spoonfield "On the night of the quarter moon... not as much ring to it. Oh, right. Uh... don't forget to kill everyone. Everyone. If this doesn't enrage Mr. Wolf, nothing will." -Nitpicker "You are welcome to take anything you can carry out of there. And if you're worried about civilian casualties, just remember, it was their choice." -Lord Spoonfield After action report "Welcome back. I trust your mission was successful? But it doesn't matter anymore, we have learnt that Mr.Wolf doesn't give a ha'pence about his brother. But, here's your payment anyway... wait, whats that, in your pocket? Let me see. Good God... this is the Spoonfield Family Symbol... me and my brother were the only ones to hav...my god, he's dead, isn't he?" -Lord Spoonfield "He was working for Mr.75. He shot first, if it means anything to you." -Player Character. "Yes, well, he made a lot of bad choices in his lifetime. Damn fool! I wish he could have just kept out of trouble." -Lord Spoonfield "Excellent. Now we need you to head all the way back there and... oh, did he bleed on you? Good. Your clothes. Give them to me. Now." -Nitpicker Walkthrough This is a tough quest,so suit up and get ready for a tough time. Go to the 75 Bunker Its directly south of Wolf manor,so head there now,upon entering you'll see one of spoonfield soldiers being interrogated,you can take out the interrogator and free the solider for 250+ Karma and a temp. follower,anyway,head inside the bunker,You'll enter the ground floor,in here it's best to use Meryl's Desert-5 Kill Mr.75 A Straight up fight will be too risky, so go to the second floor and go to the locker room,knock out the guard there and take his uniform and sniper rifle,and go to the security door on the second floor,you'll be allowed in,now just cross the inter-building bridge,go to the roof,and snipe Mr.75,it doesn't kill him,but it weakens him severely,so fight through the complex,reach mr. 75,and a cutscene will activate where the PC walks over to Mr.75,puts meryl's desert 5 up to his skull and shoots him in the throat,he then stumbles out a window and dies. Return to spoonfield Go back to spoonfield,listen to the dialogue,and then the officers uniform and meryl's desert-5 will be removed. Category:Main Quest: Spoonfield